Can't Tell Because It Hurts
by Cream Blush
Summary: Garu rapes Pucca leaving her broken, and she can't tell anyone because it all hurts so bad.  First Pucca Fanfic, R&R no cruel flames please
1. Chapter 1

I know, its been like…FOREVER since I wrote a new Fic…I was bored listening to Don't Speak by No Doubt, and this fanfic came to my mind, so here it is, Can't Tell Because It Hurts.

* * *

She shielded her eyes, she was covered in cuts and bruises, the boy she loved desperately was hurting her, her vaginal was bleeding severely where he practically shoved himself into her, it wasn't sweet and gentle like she wanted her first time to be.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

She could feel tears in her eyes as she looked into his cold eyes as he ripped her top off and pressed her against the wall, making her cry in pain, it hurt so bad as he threw her against the wall. Why was he doing this? He was tired of her chasing him, but this would make him dishonorable, yet, he knew Pucca wouldn't say a word.

After a few hours he gave her one of his costumes and shoved her outside. Pucca just couldn't tell anyone because it hurt…

* * *

Yeah…Garu raped Pucca…I know such a sad first chappie, R&R and I'll post chappie 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here it is, Chapter…2…

* * *

Walking down the streets, a cape wrapped around her shoulders Pucca made her way to the Goh-Rong, it had been a week since the incident, she couldn't stand to see him, as she opened the door, there he was, slurping noodles as if nothing had happened.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

She just let the tears fall from her eyes as she rushed upstairs, cowering in the corner, her hood draped over her head, and she was shaking, touching her right eye where the purple mess was, where HE had punched her. She touched all of the cuts and bruises on her body, she knew these would heal, it was her heart that wouldn't heal. She had told her uncles she was playing in the rocks and fell, they fell for the lie.

_Our memories_

_Well, they can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands_

_I sit and cry_

She blinked and thought of how foolish she was to run after him, but she was unaware that he'd do this to her until it was too late, she just came in for a visit when he pulled her in and shoved her against the wall, ripping her clothes of, taking his own clothing off and…it happened…how stupid she was! She began to sob and roll herself into a little ball. Was an eleven year old supposed to experience this? Apparently so, since it had happened to her. It WAS all her fault after all.

* * *

Oh Pucca, it's NOT your fault =') anyway R&R


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY CHRIST! It's been AGES ;^; anywho 'ere's chappie 3

* * *

It had been several weeks, her bruises and cuts were gone but her heart was still in pain, Pucca still felt horrible, and what was worse…

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

She looked in the mirror, her clothes baggy to hide her secret, the secret growing inside of her, something made from pure hate and not love like she had wished. She couldn't tell anyone about this, no one can know of the rape because it was her fault.

Her tears began to spill from her eyes; they weren't as heavy as they were a few weeks ago when she found out about her big secret. She honestly didn't want this.

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

She should've seen the secret sooner when she began gaining, she was probably in her second trimester, but luckily she was still small enough to where she could hide it. But what about when it was time? How was she supposed to tell her uncles she was a slut? Her poor child would be born to a mother who was a slut and a father who…

She didn't want to think about its father, the man she once loved who made her realize that everything wasn't a fairy tale, there were no happy endings.

* * *

Sorry for being SO short and for taking SO long ;_;

Anyway hope you review! Will you review?


	4. Chapter 4

Holy shitballs! This fic is ALMOST over ;^;

* * *

The secret was kicking, she could feel it. She opened her eyes, she had gotten huge, but luckily she could still hide it. It was now rare when she'd go out, Ching would usually ask for her, but Pucca didn't want to be bothered, even her best friend didn't know about the secret. No one did…except for her.

The kicks bothered her, she honestly hardly ate, hoping to kill herself and it…She didn't deserve to live neither did that thing. She was so skinny, except for her belly, in which she hid.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

She closed her eyes only to open them again, she had either pissed herself or…she grabbed her area and looked at her bleeding fingers, it was painful, not as painful as her heart, what was worse was it was three in the morning and she's screaming and crying.

Her uncles rushed in seeing the bloody mess calling the ambulance, her tears were streaming down her eyes, now they would know what a slut she was.

She was in the emergency room for a while until the doctor walked it realizing what was going on, transporting her to the delivery room, her uncles were waiting in the waiting room wondering what was wrong with their young niece while she was pushing this thing out of her. It didn't deserve to be called a baby. Babies were made from love, and commitment. Not…not…

She felt it come out but where was the cry? She could hear the doctors and nurses yelling "Get this one to the emergency room!" Pucca began lifting herself up.

"She's resisting!" one of the nurses called as a doctor rushed towards Pucca, slipping a needle in her arm.

"We're sorry, Pucca." And everything went black.

_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

Pucca opened her eyes momentarily, her vaginal hurt, much worse than…that time…what had happened to her? She saw her uncles sleeping in chairs next to her. A nurse had walked in with a smile on her face, causing her to look over.

"Nice to see you awake." She began, "The baby will be fine, but she's very underdeveloped. She'll be hospitalized for a few months. That's usually normal with very young mothers." She felt tears in her eyes, the damned thing didn't die! She tried to kill it and herself and it didn't work. The nurse then wheeled some sort of box in as Pucca gasped, inside was the smallest being in the world, it was struggling to breath, it couldn't cry to say how much pain it was in. Pucca cried herself. She couldn't believe she tried to kill something so innocent.

"What do you want to name your new little girl?" the nurse asked as Pucca looked over at the baby, HER daughter.

The name she chose was a boy name, but it meant strong, in which she hoped her little girl would be.

Kwan became her name.

Hospitalized for several months Pucca saw her daughter grow and develop more, when she first opened her eyes they were…his eyes, but she didn't care, even though Kwan's eyes would bring her sorrow, she was still her baby.

Her uncles finally came to ask her, who Kwan's father was. But Pucca didn't want to speak about him…they figured it out though when they saw her with her eyes opened.

"But…I thought Garu was trying to regain honor. Why would he impregnate Pucca?" one of her uncles, being Dumpling, asked, causing Pucca to cry.

"He's not honorable." Pucca began, sobbing, "He's the reason I hate and love life right now." Her uncles looked over, this was the first time in years she had spoken; they asked her what she meant.

"It's all my fault, if I hadn't have chased him, I wouldn't have had Kwan. I'm sorry." They figured out what she meant as they hugged their crying niece.

"It's not your fault, Pucca." They said in union, "It's not your fault."

They reported the rape to Bruce, Garu never did regain his honor, instead…

Pucca was there, with her three month Kwan and her uncles, Garu was stepping up on the platform, he looked over at them with tears in his eyes. Pucca tried her best to keep Kwan's face hidden from him.

Kneeling on his knees, he untied his pigtails and bowed his head, his hair blew in the wind, the katana rose as it severed his head. There was only one way his family could regain honor, and that was through Kwan, but Pucca wanted none of it. She wanted her daughter to live a life of no worries until she was an adult, she didn't want her child to have a messed up childhood like she did.

However, she told the world because it hurt…

* * *

And NOW it's over ;A;

I'm thinking about making a sequel (as soon as I get an idea) with little Kwan...should I?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey look! An epilouge ^w^ wot wot in the butt!

* * *

~two years later~

"Hiya!" came a small sound as little Kwan kicked the punching bag, her pink jumpsuit flexed with her as her curly pigtails swung with her, she practically kicked the bag off of the chain, she was so strong for a two year old.

Pucca just giggled, her little Kwan was growing up so fast, she was smaller than most two year olds, but that was okay with Pucca.

Ching loved Kwan with all her heart that she privately trained her little goddaughter in the art of martial arts, Pucca loved watching this and was very proud of Kwan.

When the lesson was over Kwan gave a hug to Ching as she looked up with her big eyes.

"Bye bye Chingy!" she sang, toddling over to her mother, Pucca scooped her little girl in her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She loved Kwan more than anything in the world, and like every mother she wants the best for her little child.

* * *

Yeah…like it? Hate it? Are you a chicken noodle? R&R ^3^


End file.
